


Your Touch is the Calm in a Sea Storm

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holding Hands, Shandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to face a trial after what he now formally labels as "the Nicole incident".</p>
<p>Set after 3x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch is the Calm in a Sea Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet request, created over Messenger chats. :">

"Stop fidgeting." Sharon hissed at Andy as they were standing outside the Supreme Court, waiting for the others to arrive. They were about to come in to be sworn in for questioning for a trial that they weren't able to close off with a deal.

  
She was pissed off because initially the case was going on the direction that they wanted until the suspect decided to throw common sense at the window-- he'd rather face a trial and a possible death row sentence just to piss people off. The worst part of it was his sentence might be shortened because his lawyer can plead for insanity. She needed to drive a point to the jury and to the judge that no one's going to a mental institution, not on her watch.

  
That was the least she could do for her teenage victim. So she dressed up for the occasion.

  
Andy was beyond irritated about the case and a little nervous--it's not his first time to swear on the stand but it is his first time to be interrogated with Sharon. He knows she used to be the almost-lawyer until "good 'ol Jack Raydor" did what their killer did just now: be a stupid moron and leave Sharon. He didn't have the confidence he usually had for trials like this, he's afraid to mess up; he wants to make this as smooth and easy as possible. He wanted Sharon to see that he's alright and they will make the killer sit on the death row, especially since she's still miffed at him about the whole Nicole incident.

  
Sure, they've talked about what happened, it's just that he knows she's still removing the remnants of her annoyance about the whole debacle. She isn't easy to annoy but when she is truly annoyed, it takes some time to let her simmer down.  
It's not like him to fidget, but he's a nervous wreck.

  
Then he noticed Sharon's hands were in her blazer pockets. Again.

  
Oh, alright. She's nervous too.

  
He was about to say something to ease off the tension between the two of them when the judge came in, along with the jury and the rest of the squad. He felt Sharon stiffen slightly next to him as she breathe in slowly and took out her hands from her pockets. He bumped her shoulder as he walked up next to her, and Sharon looked up into his eyes.

  
"Hey." He looked into her eyes and smiled at her-- the only smile he's ever known to have whenever they're together, and saw her instantly relax. She smiled at him too.

  
He always did forget about everything else around them when he looks into her green eyes. He's always been so fascinated with them.

  
But from the silence of their shared moment came an uproar as the suspect sauntered in with his guards. He didn't want to break eye contact but Sharon's back in her Darth Raydor mode. But he wanted her to know that he's with her, he will always be with her.

  
So he reached out for her hand-- slowly, steadily, like he wants to ground her amidst the chaos in front of them. He rubbed his thumb lightly on the top of her hand until she looked at him again.

  
"Alright?" he said, keeping his smile from blooming out of control on his face.

  
Sharon nodded and smiled a little, before she opened her hand and laced her fingers on Andy's.


End file.
